when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Heinrich Himmler
"Heimmler. Heinrich Luitpold Himmler. We always thought he was already dead, like Nazi officials, who were also already dead as well, but now we were wrong. It seems we are in the wrong direction that, like most of the Nazi officers who came to this world, we are in the state of total chaos Lola intentionally created.''"' --Su Ji-Hoon, The Return of Nazism Heinrich Luitpold Himmler (German: ˈluːɪtˌpɔlt ˈhɪmlɐ) was Reichsführer of the Schutzstaffel (Protection Squadron; SS), and a leading member of the Nazi Party (NSDAP) of Germany in World War II, and in World War III, also a leading member of the Nazi Union. In the 1940s, Nazi leader Adolf Hitler briefly appointed him a military commander and later Commander of the Replacement (Home) Army and General Plenipotentiary for the administration of the entire Third Reich (Generalbevollmächtigter für die Verwaltung), while in the 21st century, the Großartiger Führer, Hermann Fegelein, appointed him once again as the Commander of the Replacement Army and General Plenipotentiary for all of the Coalition of the Red Star. As a member of a reserve battalion during World War I, Himmler did not see active service. He studied agronomy in university, and joined the Nazi Party in 1923 and the SS in 1925. In 1929, he was appointed Reichsführer-SS by Hitler. Over the next 16 years, he developed the SS from a mere 290-man battalion into a million-strong paramilitary group, and, following Hitler's orders, set up and controlled the Nazi concentration camps. He was known to have good organisational skills and for selecting highly competent subordinates, such as Reinhard Heydrich in 1931. From 1943 onwards, he was both Chief of German Police and Minister of the Interior, overseeing all internal and external police and security forces, including the Gestapo (Secret State Police). Himmler had a lifelong interest in occultism, interpreting Germanic neopagan and Völkisch beliefs to promote the racial policy of Nazi Germany, and incorporating esoteric symbolism and rituals into the SS. On Hitler's behalf, Himmler formed the Einsatzgruppen and built extermination camps. As facilitator and overseer of the concentration camps, Himmler directed the killing of some six million Jews, between 200,000 and 500,000 Romani people, and other victims; the total number of civilians killed by the regime is estimated at eleven to fourteen million people. Most of them were Polish and Soviet citizens. Late in World War II, Hitler charged Himmler with the command of the Army Group Upper Rhine and the Army Group Vistula; he failed to achieve his assigned objectives and Hitler replaced him in these posts. Realising that the war was lost, he attempted to open peace talks with the western Allies without Hitler's knowledge, shortly before the war ended. Hearing of this, Hitler dismissed him from all his posts in April 1945 and ordered his arrest. Himmler attempted to go into hiding, but was detained and then arrested by British forces once his identity became known. While in British custody, he committed suicide on May 23, 1945. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the North Korean soldiers saved his life by sending him to the modern times when an invasion nearly ravaged Pyeongyang, and he even saved Lola Loud and Kim Jong-un, even for both North Korea, and its capital city, including the Coalition of the Red Star, so he became a hero of North Korea, and is one of the founders of the Nazi Union. Also, he went back to Roman Catholicism as well, due to that the Nazi Union is no longer discriminating Catohlics. Early Life Heinrich Luitpold Himmler was born in Munich on October 7, 1900 into a conservative middle-class Roman Catholic family. His father was Joseph Gebhard Himmler (May 17, 1865-October 29, 1936), a teacher, and his mother was Anna Maria Himmler (née Heyder; January 16, 1866-September 10, 1941), a devout Roman Catholic. Heinrich had two brothers, Gebhard Ludwig (July 29, 1898 – 1982) and Ernst Hermann (December 23, 1905-May 2, 1945). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Battle of Kassala Category:Adults Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Commanders Category:Historical Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Nazi Union Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Roman Catholics Category:Survivors Category:Villains